Raid
Overview Raids are a special form of boss-killing, which happens when you, a friend or a guild member summons a Raid boss, to summon a raid boss, play levels on Scenario or Special Dungeon (very recommended), a random character, or Tarask, should appear at some point, you can also wait for the Development Days on Special Dungeon to freely summon raids at your request. Check the available/ongoing raids with the Raid button on the main menu. Gameplay General You form 2 teams of 3 characters, their HP and Defense stats are all combined into a single value, which affects the team altogether, taking damage regardless of which team member you are will affect everyone in the current team. Raid bosses have a varying amount of HP, it can vary anywhere between 8m~9m to over 100m+, work with your friends/guild members if you are unable to do it alone. Raids disappear around 3 hours after they have been summoned, and, once defeated, you must wait aproximately 5 minutes before you can collect your rewards (they expire after 24~ hours if not collected). Raid rewards can vary between Scales, Claws, Hearts and Eyes, in that order, the former has more chances to appear while the latter has a more uncommon rate, there is no way to determine what you're going to get as reward, but you can determine the amount moments before you get the reward, an important aspect to take into account is that, depending on the HP% you've done to the raid boss, you will obtain a higher number of the materials that you get from the reward chest. (HP% tresholds TBA) Mechanisms While inside the raid, both Team A and Team B have 90 seconds each to take down the raid boss, both teams will enter in the previously mentioned order, once Team A's time runs out, it will automatically switch to Team B, casting the tag skill the leader of said team has. There are also some things to take into account: * Shot Power: '''Upon entering a raid, you'll see that your character fires 3 shots at once, this determines how much damage you're currently doing (*unsure if number of shots affect proc-rate of on-hit skills, like the ones from boss-killers). * '''Power Item: '''Your aforementioned shot power can be decreased every hit instance you get, going from 3 all the way to 1. In order to increase it back up to 3, you must grab the ocassional power-up item that drops from the boss, which will increase your shot power by 1. It drops aproximately every 15~20 seconds or so. * '''Overpower: '''If you are already at 3 shot power and you obtain a Power Item, you will enter an Overpower state for 8 seconds, during this state, you will fire additional shots which respect to either the hero's element (if without runes) or the Attack Rune set your hero has equipped, bear in mind, the Overpower shots are their own separate element, if they happen to be a different element from the hero's, just like in the usual shooting modes. Tips In order to be an efficient raid killer, you must have at least the following characters: * '''Claire: Increases damage against bosses by 100% for Light attribute heroes. * Zarax: Increases damage against bosses by 100% for Dark attribute heroes. * Deckard: Increases damage against bosses by 100% for Fire attribute heroes. * Yuri: Increases damage against bosses by 100% for Water attribute heroes. * Ivy: Increases damage against bosses by 100% for Wood attribute heroes. They also share an universal special skill, which gives +25% damage against raid bosses/bosses, it's heavily recommended, if not an obligation to have them, or at the very least the respective support hero you'll need for the offense hero you're going to kill the raid boss with. There are also heroes that excel in boss killing, known, of course, as boss-killers/boss-slayers, they are as follows: * Monkey King: '''Rare Hero, 'Light attribute, Chaos. * '''Ellie: '''Normal Hero, Light attribute, Saint. * '''Rhymey: '''Normal Hero, Light attribute, Saint. * '''Hanabi: '''Limited Rare Hero, Dark attribute, Chaos. * '''Asura: '''Normal Hero, Dark attribute, Chaos. * '''Bella: '''Rare Hero, Fire attribute, Pendragon. * '''Mecarn: '''Normal Hero, Fire attribute, Pendragon. * '''Dexter: '''Normal Hero, Fire attribute, Pendragon. * '''Louis: '''Normal Hero, Water attribute, Saint. * '''Selena: '''Rare Hero, Wood attribute, Saint. * '''Lucia: '''Normal Hero, Wood attribute, Pendragon. Usually, Rare Heroes are much more recommended than Normal heroes, as they have an implemented skill that deals extremely ludicrous amounts of damage, something Normal heroes currently don't have (with the exception on Louis if he has Ultimate Grade-Up). Also, they share an universal special skill of +50% damage against raid bosses/bosses, it's not an obligation to have them, but it's heavily recommended you have a rare hero from the list at the very least. If, for some reason, you don't have, or don't want to use any of the boss-killers in the list, or by circumstances, you might happen to have a stronger, more developed/invested hero at the time, with the proper team formation, some honorable mentions are: * '''Ada: '''Strange choice, but very very efficient with Freeze-appliers and/or Freeze-reliant characters such as Hina, Michelle or Elsys, use as leader if there are no other characters that can apply Freeze status. * '''Sirius: '''The ever-broken Normal support character, his infamous tag skill will turn any boss-slayer or proc-reliant character into a crazy burst machine. * '''Gabriel/Suzuno: '''Either of them work, Suzuno might have the upper hand for her Attack Speed boost, which is important for boss-killers and/or proc-reliant characters, but what you should use them for is the fantastic 100% damage tag buff they have, it's not necessary to have them both in a team, either, but it's not discouraged. * '''Hina: '''Fantastic DPS thanks to her great synergy with crit-rate buffs, if you have a way to apply Freeze status, all the better. * '''Lexion: '''Solid damage, his tag skill can get ludicrous depending on investment, if he's already on Ultimate Grade-Up form, his damage increases greatly. * '''Elsys: '''With Ada, she can bolster some serious nukes with her normal and tag skills, however, you're very dependant to having enemies be Frozen to be efficient, so be careful. * '''Michelle: '''If she has Ultimate Grade-Up, she can become a potential boss killer while paired with Ada, her new acquired skill from said grade up can scale into insane damage, even better if they're Frozen. * '''Bloody Mary: '''Great DPS thanks to her synergy with crit-rate, her tag skill can dish varying amounts of damage, but still reliant nonetheless. * '''Lin: '''Solid DPS, while her tag skill is not the best for bosses, her normal skills can make up for it, recommended to use with Sirius for better efficiency. * '''AIN: '''More recommended against bosses like Tarask, as you're guaranteed for his skill to hit for full damage, also has a self-implemented Attack Speed boost, which is important in this mode. * '''Cain: '''Same as AIN, albeit slightly different, his numbers may not seem fantastic, but his damage output can be surprising with Sirius or any damage-oriented support hero. A small trick you can do when Team A's time is about to run out, is to tag a hero who has a buff, said buff is going to affect Team B for the duration it may have once it switches in, if it's a skill that has a long duration to it, all the better. Also, while it's redundant to point out, try ''not to get hit by any of the raid boss' attacks, as it can greatly affect your DPS, learn their attack patterns and find ways to go through gaps while still being able to attack the boss, if possible.